The One Thing a Saiyan Always Keeps
by Writer-Person
Summary: This is a one-shot of Vegeta's point of view during a brief period of being Majin Vegeta. It's a songfic, and I tried to incorporate some emotions that I think Vegeta would have been feeling. This is a tribute to Majin Vegeta! :D


Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or the song _Crashing Around You_ by Machine Head.

A/N: This is a songfic in tribute to Majin Vegeta. It is Vegeta's POV of the time between him becoming Majin Vegeta, and the very beginning of his fight with Goku. As a warning, I did keep quite a bit of the English dub dialogue, so if you think that might bug you, you may not want to read any further. Those of you that don't mind the original dialogue in the more memorable parts, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

**The One Thing A Saiyan Always Keeps...**

The first sensation Vegeta felt was excruciating pain. He clenched his hands over the temples of his head, it felt as if his skull were about to explode. He couldn't help, but scream. It was as if… as if...

"Vegeta, what's wrong?"

He heard echoes of this question, blurred into numerous voices.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's attacking me!" he hissed through clenched teeth, the pain unbearable.

"Where, Vegeta!" shouted a voice he recognized vaguely as Kakarrot's. "We can't see anything!"

"Ahhhhh… inside!" he shrieked.

"Fight it! Resist!" shouted the Supreme Kai.

"I – I can't!" he replied, at this point, his voice sounded alien to his own ears.

"You must!"

He tried to resist the foriegn intruder, but he quickly realized that he no-longer could hear the confused and pleading voices of his allies. He could tell right away that this was a losing battle. It was all uphill from this point.

_I am your nightmares, true scares  
That dream when you can't stop from falling  
Can't fight, can't run  
Can't stop the person you've become_

He heard whispering, whispering in his ear that he could be stronger, stronger than his rival, Kakarrot, stronger than anyone! He just had to sit back, and let the pain engulf him, become his true self again, the Saiyan elite that was infamous for causing mass genocides, the true Prince of all Saiyans, the monster.

'_No! I've changed!' _his mind screamed back at the voice.

Vegeta's fingernails dug deeper into his scalp, perforating the skin beneath. The intruder had released a fresh bout of pain even worse than before, and it it hurt so terrible bad, that it was distracting him from his grip on his own morality. He was beginning to become confused.

'_Strength… strength… strength… You're weak because you've lost your luster. You've tried to purify that which will be forever tainted... your soul.'_

He saw Kakarrot, forever beating him, just one step ahead of him. Memories flashed back. The first day he met Kakarrot, his first true defeat. He could still feel the overwhelming sense of shame wash over him as he was spared, as he ran away. He witnessed Kakarrot defeat the most hated creature that forever haunted his dreams, Freeza. Kakarrot avenged the entire Saiyan race! Kakarrot had done what _he_ needed so desperately to have been able to do! Kakarrot's own son had surpassed him when fighting Cell. He couldn't beat Cell, but Kakarrot's spawn could! No, he could take this no longer! He would not sit around and watch this 3rd class Saiyan trash keep what was rightfully his, his birthright!

'_I can give you what you desire! _the voice cooed. _You can beat him. You can regain your pride!'_

"Vegeta, be innocent and pure!" came the sudden penetrating voice of the pleading Kai.

"How can you say that? I'm _not_ innocent!" snapped Vegeta, annoyed by the Kai, but downright furious with himself. Was he really going to accept this offer? Did his pride really mean more to him than the well-being of others, his family, and... dare he say... his friends?

_I am your heartbreaks, mistakes  
That place inside you hate  
I am that shadow following every move, reminding you  
That it's never good enough, never good enough  
Even though you'll try and try  
I'm gonna call your bluff  
Because I am the thing, bring in the feelings when..._

_Your world comes crashing around you  
Smash down around you, yeah  
When will you see that you cannot hide from me?_

And within an instant, Vegeta had made his decision:

'_Yes Vegeta, embrace it, embrace the hate, the power. Let it enshroud your entire being!'_

He could feel the enormous amount of energy rushing through his veins, all at his own disposal. It was all his. He had the power now to defeat Kakarrot! He had the power to regain his birthright!

"Hahahaha!" came his booming laughter. It was all his, he was the strongest, finally!

He could just barely make out the voice of the Kai saying, "No... It's too late..."

_'Too late indeed' _he thought.

The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by a crowd. He was at the martial arts tournament. _'What a perfectly ironic place to destroy Kakarrot!' _he thought with the utmost of pleasure.

The voice came back: _'Vegeta this is your new master speaking. I wan't you to kill all of your friends, and do have fun with it!' _demanded the voice, cackling with diabolical laughter in his mind.

"No," he spoke aloud in protest, "I won't, I only wish to fight Kakarrot."

He turned to face Goku, "It's time Kakarrot," he said with a smirk, pointing at him.

'_The imbecile looks surprised. Why won't he see that I just want to kill him!' _thought Vegeta impatiently.

He flipped the palm of his hand upward, generating a ki blast, and causing Goku once again to double-take in astonishment. Light shattered the air around Vegeta as he watched his own bountiful energy burst forth and collide into Goku. He could see him stressing to contain it. _'Oh no you don't!' _thought Vegeta, a smirk spreading out on his lips. _'I want to see you suffer! Suffer the way I have every second of my life that has passed since the moment I first laid eyes on you!' _Vegeta powered up, forcing out too much energy for Goku to hold back. He saw the warrior dodge the blast at the last second and look back in horror at the destruction it caused in its wake, the annihilation of a huge chunk of the arena. He watched the blast vaporize their onlookers. Vegeta cackled in the triumph of his rival's loss. Oh, how it felt _so_ good to be back…

_When you feel darkness, hopeless  
Can't cope with all the stress  
I'll make you hate life, bring strife  
Remember failure's hardened stare  
And it's never gonna change, never gonna change  
Always they'll be judging you  
Compared to who and who  
You trust in me but I only live to see…_

_Your world come crashing around you  
Smash down around you, yeah  
When will you see that you cannot hide from me?_

Pure shock was evident on his most-hated rival's face. His expression looked as if he were silently pleading, 'How could you?'

Vegeta laughed at this, _'Now you will give me what I've waited for since the moment you took my pride. You will fight me, and I will beat you into little bits and pieces! You will feel my shame!'_

Shame…

"Shame on you!" came Goku's quivering voice, his countenance morphing into a look of sheer revulsion. "The Vegeta I know would _never_ have done something like this!"

'_Fool! You don't know me!' _Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at this. "Now, Kakarrot, I believe that I've waited long enough."

"For what?" hissed Goku angrily.

"To fulfill my destiny," stated Vegeta plainly.

"This isn't the time, Vegeta," argued Goku, his eyes flickering nervously to the people that were still in the stadium, regardless of what had happened earlier.

"Oh, no, you'll fight with me," said Vegeta, his deadpan expression animating into a sort of wild pleasure, "unless of course you want more bodies to pile up on your conscience."

"You didn't," mumbled Goku in disbelief, his fist clenched in fury, "certainly you're not so weak as to become enslaved by a freak like Babidi."

"Dad," Vegeta could hear the worry-laden voice of Gohan from only a few yards away.

"Answer me, _Vegeta_!" demanded Goku.

Vegeta began to lift his right arm up, gauging how the movement would affect Goku's expression. Bingo! There it was, that horrifying question: would he kill more innocents? Vegeta raised his right arm to his side a bit more, causing it to form a perfect 90 degree angle with his body.

"V-Vegeta, n-no!" Goku breathed.

Vegeta casually flipped his palm upward, and let loose another intoxicating rush of energy directly toward another portion of the arena. Did it matter that Goku's wife and friends, that _his_ wife was in its path? No, nothing mattered anymore, but this, this _redemption_ mattered.

Goku's screams of terror caused Vegeta to cock his head and grin in triumph, he suddenly let loose maniacal laughter. This was bliss! He didn't even care to see that his wife and the others had just barely dodged his attack by a hair.

"Tell me, Kakarrot, is it slavery when you get what you want?" he questioned, his smile broadening.

An undeniable look of hatred gleamed in Goku's onyx eyes for just a second. Just that small flash was all it took for Vegeta's ecstasy to raise to even greater heights. That second would forever be with Vegeta. This was _his _moment, _his_ time to show Goku who was the strongest of their glorious race of titans!

_When I come for you!  
When I see through you!  
When I eat through you!  
When I destroy you!_

Goku became so enraged with Vegeta's behavior, that his anger alone caused him to flash into Super Saiyan. Supreme Kai tried his best to dissuade him:

"Goku, you can't possibly want to go along with this! If you fight Vegeta it will without-a-doubt revive Majin Buu!" exclaimed the Supreme Kai in utter disbelief.

"I must."

"No! Don't you see? This is precisely what Babidi wants!" continued the Kai. "It seems I have no choice. I will not allow you to do this. Too many lives are at stake."

He moved in-between Goku and Vegeta, holding his arms up at his sides in an act of blocking them from passing him.

Goku sighed, "Then it seems I have no choice either."

Goku threateningly held up his arm. He hastily charged up an energy blast, and aimed it point-blank at the Supreme Kai's head.

Vegeta was astonished. Surely the dimwit would never pull through with it. He was too soft. He was no _true_ Saiyan. To Vegeta's amazement, Goku never faltered, and the Supreme Kai was forced to concede.

After the Kai moved out of the way, Goku snapped his head back in the direction of Vegeta, "Tell me, Vegeta," he began, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, "does that stamp on your forehead make you Babidi's slave? Is he ordering you to fight me, or is this just the same old story between you and I?"

"Damn it, Kakarrot, don't act like such an idiot, like you don't know!" shouted Vegeta, losing his temper. "I've waited so long to take back what was _my_ birthright! You are only going to be alive for the day, and I won't miss my only window of opportunity!"

"Who are you people?" interrupted the Supreme Kai. "Don't you know that the universe means more than your meaningless squabble?"

"_Meaningless_!" snapped Vegeta, the overwhelming anger of the Kai's statement caused him to lose control, his energy spiked around him in brilliant golden flames of power. "What do _you_ know of meaningless? Spend most of your life ruled by another, witness your race dwindle to a handful, and then tell me what has more meaning than your _own strength_! I am a full blooded Saiyan Prince, _He_, is just a mere joke! I had to watch him surpass me in strength, my destiny lost!"

Vegeta shook with his overwhelming sense of disgust and hatred. How could the Kai not see why this meant so much to him? "H-he's even saved my life as if I were a helpless child! He has stolen my honor and his debts must be paid!" Vegeta screamed in fury.

_You'll think you're betrayed, astray  
I'll leave you ripped and torn so bad you  
Can't trust, can't love  
Can't understand why life's so fucked up  
Deep inside your mind  
In constant remind  
If you leave your thoughts to me, believe  
I'll make sure that I see_

_Your world come crashing around you_  
_Smash down around you, yeah_  
_When will you see why you cannot hide from me?_

"If you're listening, Babidi," began Goku, shouting to the sky, "then I demand you transport us elsewhere. If you transport us, I _will _fight Vegeta."

Within moments, they all disappeared into thin air, reappearing within a close proximity of the place they had been only a matter of 15 minutes ago. Vegeta breathed in the fresh air, '_Soon, so very soon…'_

"Come Gohan, while your father and Vegeta are fighting, we can find Majin Buu's cocoon and destroy it before he has the chance to revive," said the Kai.

"Right," agreed Gohan, following the Kai.

Pain! Vegeta suddenly shook with renewed vigor, he trembled as spasms racked his whole body, "No… no…" he murmured.

"Vegeta?" questioned the Kai in confusion, pausing his stride.

'_Vegeta, this is your new master speaking again. I want you to destroy our little pests before they become a problem. Kill the Kai and Son Gohan,' _hissed the voice in his ear.

"No!" shouted Vegeta in protest.

'_What do you mean, Vegeta? You _must_ obey!'_ snapped the voice impatiently.

"No!" screamed Vegeta, his veins popping out as he began to fight back by powering up. "Get out of my head!" he demanded. "You may have invaded my mind and my body, but there's one thing a Saiyan always keeps..." he trailed off, powering up to his maximum and forcing Babidi out of his mind, "His _pride_!"

And with that said, Vegeta assailed Goku with all that he held in his capacity, determined to plow his lifetime rival into the cold and unforgiving earth, "We will see who is the strongest now, Kakarrot!" came his piercing battle cry.

_I'll make your world come crashing around you  
Smashing around you  
I'll let you see why you cannot hide from me  
Because I am you!_


End file.
